First Dance
by kittiemittens
Summary: AU-it's Callie's first day at a new school halfway through her senior year she hadn't planned on getting in a relationship. when she meets cheery, excitable Arizona Robbins, her initial plans change. (rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ugh first days suck! Callie thought to herself as she was driving up to King County High School. Just after a week of arriving in Seattle she came to the conclusion weather here is horrible. Why did i have to go here, of all places? As Callie stepped out of her car and onto the student-parking grounds she took in her surroundings an array of students, of all different types. A group of kids in all black stood at the corner of the building, talking about piercings or death or screamo music. In front of the doors at the top of the steps there was a group of three girls wearing tight jeans and girly shirts. It looked like any other high school, with cliques and teachers. She had no idea who she'd eat lunch with or talk to in her classes but all she cared about was getting into the school and away from the questioning glances of her new peers. In her enrollment forms they had thankfully included a map with instructions to go to the front office on arrival. Making her way through the school want too difficult because she had a map, and the place was a reasonable size. Pushing around students and into the glass door marked front office Callie was greeted by two women behind a reception desk: Mrs. Link, a reasonably older woman doing paperwork and Mrs. Smith a brunette around 35 looking at her from behind a computer. "Hey may I help you?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"Uh...yea I guess I'm uh Callie-Calliope Torres? I was told to come here?..."

"Oh yes Calliope welcome to KCHS do you need any help finding your classes?" Mrs. Smith asked with an annoyingly chipper smile.

"Um Callie, and yeah...probably i have no idea where this Mr...Childers is? He's my first class..." Callie said nervously.

"Oh yeah just let me get our aid." Mrs. Smith said turning around to call for someone in an office down the short hallway behind them. "Hey Arizona? Calliop-Callie Torres is here can you show her around?"

"Yea one second." Came another chipper voice damn what is up with these people it was a freakin' Monday morning? Callie was drawn out of her thought by a voice right in front of her "Arizona Robbins i can't wait to get to know you i know we'll be awesome friends." Behind the voice was a slightly shorter girl, Callie couldn't help but notice the fact that she had very cute dimples and sparkling blue eyes.

"um...hello?" Arizona said with her hand still outstretched expecting to shake hands with the new girl "I'm the leader of the welcoming committee and if you want i can show you around?"

"oh yea sorry i was just...um...scatter-brained" she said taking the incredibly soft hand into a firm shake.

"yay! Okay so you ready to go?" Still smiling and looking extremely excited for some unknown reason Callie was starting to get annoyed by the relentless perkiness of this school.

"Sure, yea let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Okay so I'll try to get updates out as quickly as I can, if you have any comments or suggestions please leave them and thank you for reading.**

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Hah of course I do, silly, this is my school" Arizona said trying not to laugh.

"Oh of course yeah sorry…" Callie replied nervously.

"Hey Calliope, you don't have to be scared of me."

"Chhh scared? Why would I be scared? You're like a 90 pound blonde I could snap you like a twig " Callie said trying to deny her statement.

"Okay" Arizona said with an amused look "so can I see you schedule?"

_What does this girl even__** look**__ like without smiling? Does she know how to__** not**__ smile? _Again lost in thought Callie was drawn back by a hand being placed on her shoulder. "Hey? You awake? Can I see your schedule to see where we're going?" a never faltering grin on her face.

"Oh yea here" Callie says pulling the folded up rectangle out of her back pocket.

Arizona read of the paper "I bet I'll hate this damn place so fuc-hey!"

As Callie swipes away the paper Arizona has finally lost the smile and now looks a little scared. "Sorry…that isn't my schedule…" she said trying to get the look of a terrified puppy off Arizona's face.

"Oh no I'm sorry I shouldn't have read it I didn't mean to intrude-"

"Arizona. You didn't do anything" callie said while pulling out a different piece of paper.

"So um…can I ask what that was?" Arizona questioned not sure if she's over stepped.

"It's, um a letter to my old girlfriend at my last school, we broke up but we're friends" Callie said unsure if her bisexuality would be accepted.

"So you're gay?" the blonde asked, her face back to amused.

"Yea- well bisexual…is that okay?"

"Yes it is totally okay." Arizona replied trying not to laugh deciding to keep her own sexuality for a safer time because it was almost class time.

"So what do you say you give me your schedule now and let me see where we're going so we're not late?" Callie flushed slightly and handed her the paper.

"Oh! Mr. Childers? That's my first period too! Yay we get science together!" Arizona said throwing her arms around the slightly larger girl.

"Whoa, yea…yay!" Callie said lamely trying to deny her enjoyment of the hug.

"Okay he's right up these steps." She said pointing towards a large wrapping staircase through a door way.

First period started as a middle aged man with salt-pepper hair walked in with goggles and gloves on. "Okay seniors we're half way through the year you're almost out of high school and I'll miss…most of you" he said jokingly. "Oh students but before we go to the lab, we have a new student, hey what's your name?" he said looking expectantly at Callie.

"uh Callie…Torres" she added after he looked like he wanted her to elaborate.

"Where did you come from Callie?"

"I just moved here from Pennsylvania"

"Cool you ready for a lab?" he asked the fun gaining in his voice again.

"Uh I guess?"

"Yes you are you'll be fine okay so I guess you'll be in a group with The State" he said motioning towards Arizona. She didn't look like she minded her nick-name jus excited she got to work with her new friend.

"Yay!" She said while clapping her hands a little. As the class got up to go wherever the lab was Arizona came over and linked arms with her new lab partner. "Ready to go girl?''

"Yea I guess lets go." As they walked down three levels of stairs they chatted about what happens in theses labs.

Xxxxxx

"So you all know what to do?" Mr. Childers asked the class as they started to test the PH balance in different selections of water. Nods and faint "yes's" we're heard as people got started.

"So calliope, tell me about your ex-girlfriend."

"uh, Callie, and…she was well…she was fun at first and then after a while she turned into a bitch and became distant and mean." As Callie said this she scolded herself for the crack in her voice signaling her still very strong anger against her "friend".

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything." Arizona said trying to cheer Callie up. "Well my last girlfriend turned into a bit of a bitch too. She broke up with me out of the blue one day because I 'was being bitchy'…" Arizona smiled a little more

"I couldn't ever imagine you being anything close to bitchy"

"I didn't think I was but I guess" changing the subject to a hopefully lighter topic "so how long have you known you were bisexual?"

"Uh well about a year ago Erica was my first. How long have you known you were uh…gay?"

"Yes, I've always known. I have never been attracted to men; my parents are super supportive and always have been."

"Mine…don't know" Callie said her face dropping.

"May I ask why?" Arizona asked out of curiosity.

"Well they're hardcore Catholics and have always looked down on anybody different. they always told me and my sister Aria that homosexuality was wrong and those people would go to hell so I decided it'd be better for them not to know. "

"I'm sorry Calliope if you ever need to talk I'm here" She offered.

"I'm fine can we focus on PH now please?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah sure" not knowing if she'd just screwed everything up, they started working on their lab again.

**An2: sorry if that was a lame ending to this chapter. I promise they will actually start going out soon…and more J**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: so I'm sorry if the school description doesn't clearly explain what the it looks like, I'm using my high school as a reference, maybe because I don't know what any other high school looks like (heh oops) anyways I hope you like the story. This is my first fic I've published so I'm worried nobody likes it :o i fixed the spacing in chapter one yay! sorry i didnt write that one with microsoft so the spacing was weird.**

The rest of the class period went on with talking about science labs and other classes, this being the only class the girls had together. Arizona was looking forward to the time she got to spend thinking about Callie, but not actually having to have an awkward conversation with her.

At lunch Arizona sat with her usual group of friends, Teddy, Alex, and a few others. Walking into the cafeteria Callie was wondering who she was going to sit with so she wasn't completely alone. Just as she was standing at the top platform leading down into the room filled with tables of students. When she spotted Arizona with some others she wondered if she should, if she was allowed, to go sit with her only acquaintance at this school. Arizona saw Callie looking lost and confused so cutting off her thoughts she waved her over and motioned for her to sit down on the chair directly in front of her. As Callie walked over she felt her nerves grow unexpectedly. _What the hell? Why are you nervous? _She didn't want to admit to herself that she knew exactly why.

"Hey you gonna get food? They have hamburgers today." Arizona told Callie as she sat down on the plastic red stool.

"Uh I don't think so…I'm not really hungry today" Callie replied looking around to see who she was sitting with.

"Okay this is Teddy, she's my good friend and she's in 11th grade." Arizona explained motioning towards a thin blonde eating a banana.

"Hey" she nodded towards Callie. Callie gave her a small wave not having time to say anything as Arizona continued.

"this is Alex, a fellow senior, we go way back to middle school" A guy with short-ish brown hair gave her a "sup" nod then went on eating his bland school food. "How were your last classes?"

"well for 2nd period I have honors English with Mrs. Cain, bored out of my damn mind for 70 minutes is an understatement" she was met with nods and "uh huhs" from the group around her.

"Am I the only one who actually _likes_ her?" Arizona asks knowing the answer.

"Yes" is the reply she gets from her friends and nods from the other people lower down the table.

"Well I just like teachers that care about our education ya know? It's refreshing to get someone that doesn't just sit on their ass and hand out paperwork."

"yeah I see where you're coming from but she kind of goes over the top sometimes, like this is my first day here and she asked me to stand up in the class and tell them my hopes and dreams about the future and my life" Callie says between laughs.

"And what did you say?" Arizona asks, with an interested look on her face.

"Uh… well I told them I want to be a doctor when I get older, I am going to med school to become a surgeon…"

"Whoa that's crazy; Zona wants to be a surgeon too." Alex looks between the girls.

"Really? Small world, what do you want to specialize in?"

Arizona starts to turn red because all three of them were looking at her for an answer. "I was thinking uh… pediatrics"

"Cool, I want to do otho- break bones all day." Callie replies getting a high-five from Alex beside her.

"You're amazing; really everything you do surprises me." Arizona told her in admiration.

"Me? You're the one who wants to fix _kids_!_"_

"Okay, okay ladies break it up time to go to 4th period yay!" Alex told them sarcastically while laying his silverware back on his sectioned tray.

"Okay see ya later?" Arizona looked at Callie hopefully.

"Sure 1st period, science." All the students and a few teachers left the lunch room as the bell signaling five minutes before class was about to start rang.

"Hey on second thought do you want go to the mall with the tonight? I have to get my mom a birthday gift and I'd love to have company" Arizona proposed.

"Sure I'd like that" Callie agreed trying to hide just how much she'd like it.

"Okay great meet you there at five?" Arizona responded over her shoulder as she rushed to 4th period.

**An: are they chapters not long enough? I feel like I'm rambling as I write them until I realize they're only like 800 words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: so in trying to fix the spacing on chapter 1 I'm pretty sure I temporarily effed up the chapter order I'm so done I have no idea how to use computers it's pathetic. Anyways so yay our babies are moving along. I also hope you don't mind that I'm using my teachers' names because I think they're cool and diverse.**

On Callie's way home she was consumed in thoughts about Arizona. _What is she doing right now? What were her parents like? I wonder how old she is… does she have any siblings? Why do I care? _Callie tried to push the thoughts of the blonde out with homework. _So um I have to do my math paper, finish the paper for science I wonder what Arizona is going to write for her thesis…damn it! Stop I don't care! _She wasn't given any more time to think about why she cared about Arizona so much because she just pulled into her driveway, being greeted by her chocolate lab. "Hey! Hey there girl what's up? Oh you're so cute. I gotta go get ready baby." she stood up and walked up onto her porch. Not thinking what to tell her parents, she pushed through the door. "Hey ma, dad I'm back"

"Oh sweetie! How was your first day? Good? Did you make friends?" her mother hopped up to her, throwing her arms around her midsection into a tight hug.

"Uh yea-you're squishing me!" her mother let her go, trying to get her breath back "yea I actually did sort of make a friend, they asked me to go to the mall with them today."

"And is this a male or female?" her dad came stepping in from the kitchen.

"_She _is female, and I need to get ready if that's okay?"

"Yea I'm glad you didn't want to go anywhere with a man, you know I'm not okay with you dating until you're out of high school." her mother sent her a glare.

"Yes I know mom." Callie said walking towards her room "didn't plan on it." She was entertained by how oblivious her parents are of her love life, not that she'd had sex with anyone but there had been some make out sessions in the back of cars. Her parents _still _wouldn't approve of any kissing or physical contact she was eighteen! Who were they to tell her who she could and could not date? When she had to move she had to say goodbye to her ex-boyfriend mark and ex-girlfriend Erica both of whom, her parents had never met, and couldn't because she knew they couldn't behave around them. _Maybe Arizona could meet my parents? _ NO! What was she doing? They had just met! She didn't even know why they were going out in public together. She never hung out with people she barely knew. As Callie pulled up her very snug black skinny jeans she couldn't help but think how hot she looked in them. Pulling out a low grey V-neck tank top that hugged her curves beautifully she wondered what Arizona would be wearing. She walked back out the door, while throwing on her favorite black leather jacket she was stopped by her mother rushing out the door.

"Calliope are you going out in public with that on?" called her mother from the porch.

"I'm wearing a jacket over it mom. And I asked you to call me Callie."

"Well_ Callie _I don't like how much cleavage that shows" she motioned towards her partially exposed chest.

"Fine" Callie pulled her top up some. "Happy now?" she tapped her foot impatiently on the bottom step she was still standing on.

"Well no…not really but it'll do. Have fun dear" relieved as the click of the door signaled she was allowed to go.

Rolling up into a parking spot close to the door she sees Arizona step out of a red convertible, almost stopping he breath. She was wearing a very simple, very, very well fitting black long sleeved shirt, tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans that cuffed her gorgeous legs all the way down to the little flair at the bottom, meeting black flats. Her perfect blonde hair waved nicely down to her mid-breast.

Arizona couldn't believe how hot Callie looked, she knew the first time she seen her she was hot but _damn _she had one of the best figures she had ever seen and this outfit made it look impossibly better. "Calliope you look…whoa!" Arizona jogged up to Callie, pulling her into a hug.

"Look at you! I love your pants." Callie pulled back from the hug after being surprised by the jolt it sent through her body. Taking in the close up of this outfit it looked even more amazing. She was showing a perfect amount of cleavage, the shirt lowered just below the beginning of her amazing boobs.

"Thanks! You wanna go in?" she motioned towards the glass double door. As they walked in their arms rubbed against each other; sending a flutter through both of their stomachs. "so uh what are you parents like?"

"Oh god" Callie said laughing "you really want to know?"

"Of course I do, I want to know everything about you." A hint of seriousness in her tone.

Callie wondered what she meant by that but started her explanation anyways "okay then my parents don't believe in divorce, or else I don't think they'd still be married. They fight all the time but catholic law says no divorce so I guess they're stuck. It's actually a little pathetic to me. They would never in a million ears approve of me dating a girl. Hell I'm not even allowed to date men until I'm out of high school." Arizona just watched her in awe. "And they don't believe in sex before marriage, which I'm sure I will not follow that rule either." Her talking was cut off by a pair of very soft lips on hers. She was frozen in confusion. Before she could decide what this meant Arizona pulled off just as quickly as it started.

"Whoa"

"Sorry, sorry I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"her apology was cut off by Callie on her lips again she was amazed at how incredibly soft and firm she was at the same time. Melting into the kiss, Arizona felt her arms wrapping around Callie's neck. Pulling back they both felt a loss.

"Well I'm okay with it if you are" Callie said smiling and nudging shoulders with her new romantic interest.

"I'm definitely okay with it"

**An: yayyyyy they kissed! It's a little sad that I was fangirling over this while writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I apologize if the Spanish is wrong, I took a year of Spanish class so that knowledge plus Google translate is to blame for any mistakes**

Arizona had no idea where the courage to kiss Callie came from, but it turned out great thankfully. They had fallen in a comfortable silence while looking for the right store to buy her mom's gift but then she realized she didn't know what to get her. "Hey Calliope uh, what do you think I should get my mom?"

"Well, what is she like?"

"…She's an honest woman that works hard. She is kind of a workaholic, she owns a flower shop, and that's where she spends a lot of her time. Dad one time brought her home flowers and she was thankful but I could tell she was thinking 'really? I could have gotten these out of the shop.' So that's out of the question. This is her 50th birthday and I wanted to get her something special."

"Arizona, anything from you, her daughter, will be special." Callie looked Arizona in the eyes, trying to make her understand.

"Thank you, you're a great friend." Arizona just realized how much she actually liked this girl, but they had _just _met, which didn't make any sense. How could she like someone so much before not even knowing their middle name? "Hey I have a little 'get to know you' game."

"Okay."

"20 questions, I ask you a question and you answer it as honestly as possible and then we switch"

"Kay I'm ready"

"Okay, how old are you?"

"18. And you?" Callie replied.

"17" Arizona gave her a big, dimpled smile that melted her heart. "My birthday is next month so almost 18."

"Oh I feel so old."

"Not by too much. I love dating older women." _Oh shit! Did I just say that?_ "Uh not- not, I didn't mean-" Arizona was cut off by Callie kissing her again in the middle of Macy's.

"Okay? I'd love to date someone like you. You're beautiful and sweet and have a big heart" Callie nervously told her, afraid of the answer she might get.

"Really, you don't want to get into anything with someone as messed up as me."

"Oh…I understand if you don't want to go out with me" Callie said defeated.

"No! No way, I do, you're awesome! And hardcore, but I just thought, maybe you didn't like me…"

"Trust me I do" Callie put her arm around Arizona's shoulder, with an unexpected surge of confidence. "Do you want to go to see a movie Friday?"

"Yes. Yea I'd love to. Okay back to the game?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The week went by with the girls getting closer and talking about their pasts, their lives and anything else. Friday morning Arizona woke up even more excited than she was Monday afternoon. When she woke up she checked her phone and she had gotten a text from Callie sending a flutter through her.

**Calliope: is watching ****Mama**** Okay with u? Xx-c**

**You: isn't that supposed to be scary? Xx-a**

**Calliope: yea…we don't have to if ur not ok with that Xx-c**

**You: no that sounds great c ya in 1****st**** Xx-c**

**Calliope: cant wait Xx-c**

Both girls got ready quickly in hopes of "running into each other" before class. As Arizona was pulling her shirt over her head, her mother walked through her door. "Hey babe" she sat down at the foot of the bed with a smile that looked exactly like the one of her daughters. "So I've noticed something different about you, do you have a new girl?"

"Maybe, I really like her, I think she likes me too! We're actually going to the movies tonight." she plopped down on the bed next to her mom.

"Oh my gods that's great honey, ever since Lauren you've been looking a little gloom"

"Yea, she took quite a bit out of me, but Calliope, she's beautiful and nice, and I just couldn't imagine her ever hurting me."

Her mom patted her still bare leg, and stood up from the bed "well if you're happy I'm definitely happy, now you better get ready and go get your girl. Hey! You should bring her some flowers for your date tonight."

"Uh…I don't know how well she'd like that…I don't think she's exactly a flower type girl."

"Great time to find out, doll" her mom said leaving the room.

XXXXXXXX

Arriving at school Callie saw Arizona getting out of her car and grabbing her backpack out of the back seat. Noticing Callie driving up Arizona waved and waited by her car so they could walk in together.

"So I have some more questions for you." Arizona told Callie while linking their hands together.

"Kay, shoot."

"I have two cats, do you have any pets?"

"Yea I have a lab named Dolly, she's my baby."

"Any siblings?"

"Yea I have a sister, Aria. You?"

"Nope only child"

"Man, I wish, Aria is so annoying, she's fourteen and she gets in all my things."

"Well, being an only child gets kind of lonely sometimes…"

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand once for reassurance "you never have to be lonely; I'll be here as long as you let me."

"Thank you." Arizona could feel tears well up in her eyes; trying to fight them back she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Whoa, Arizona, I'm sorry, what did I say?" Callie was instantly confused and worried she had hurt Arizona's feelings.

"Oh nothing I'm sorry I hate crying, you're just so sweet. Thank you." She leaned up to kiss the taller girl's forehead.

"Okay…you want to go get some breakfast? I rushed out of the house without eating this morning."

"Yea, sure, me too actually, I really wanted to get here to see you." Arizona said nervously.

"Funny, I did too."

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Callie rushed home to get ready. She was so excited she could barely contain herself, she had no idea what tonight would be like but she couldn't wait.

"Calliope, where are you going?" her mom asked as her daughter rushed between the laundry room and her bedroom.

"A couple friends and I are going to see a movie Madre." She really didn't like lying to her mom but what other choice did she have? Her mom never approved of her going to the movies with only one person, even if they were female.

"pero hay muchachos van bien? (But no boys are going, right?)"

"ninguna madre, ningún chico estará allí.(no mom, no boys will be there)"Callie sighed impatiently "Can I go now? I'm going to be late."

"Si mija, have fun" her mother kissed her on the cheek goodbye and Callie left the house. Even though she didn't have to meet Arizona at the cinema for an hour she wanted to get away from her parents eyes watching her. With her spare time she decided to go to the park and watch nature and think about her new girlfr-wait were they girlfriends now? What did this mean? Were they actually dating? Was this a real date?


	6. Chapter 6

**An: hey so trying to make this chapter longer…good luck self *pathetic lonely laugh***

_Callie get ahold of yourself! What the hell are you doing? Why are you freaking out, you ass? _Callie felt her heart beat rising with each minute passing. Containing herself at the park had been bad enough and now, driving to the movie theater, she was about to explode.

Arizona felt similar feelings on her way to the movies. But she realized how hard she was falling for Callie, and she welcomed it. _I really hope she likes me as much as I like her. Oh my god how can she be so cool and calm all the time? I make such an idiot out of myself every time I'm near her. I was never this way around Lauren. Calliope is special, but how in the world does she make me ramble every time she says my name? get a grip and stop acting like a dweeb Arizona you got this. You can do it just stay calm and remember she is only human…with the body of a goddess. NO! Stop it just chill._ By the end of her not so helpful pep-talk she was pulling in to the partially dark parking lot. The setting sun cast an amazing glow on Callie as she relaxed against her car with her IPhone in her hands. She didn't realize she had stopped in the middle of the driving path until she heard a car horn blare behind her. Callie snapped her head up and smiled when she realized Arizona had been watching her. When she got out of her car she tried to walk calmly over to Callie but failing she rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "are you ready to go in? I wore my thickest diaper just in case I pee in my pants." Callie's deep chocolate eyes grew wide at her statement. "Oh, ew no sorry that was supposed to be a joke. Ugh I'm such a dweeb! Kill me now." Arizona threw her hands up over her face trying to cover up the crimson shade she had turned.

"No" Callie tried to calm Arizona between laughs "I'm just relieved you aren't actually wearing a diaper that would be a definite turn off." it was Arizona's turn to go wide-eyed , with no idea how to reply to that, she sat there staring at Callie, probably very awkwardly, but she couldn't help it. "oh no, not like that now I sound like an ass!"

After a few seconds to regain her composure, Arizona was finally about to form a sentence. "Okay, we both sound like an ass now we're even, you wanna go inside so we don't miss the movie?" _Or just go back to my car and make out? _

"Yea that'd be nice before I embarrass myself even more."

"Oh don't be embarrassed I kind of…liked it…" She ended quietly hoping Callie hadn't heard her confession. But of course, she did.

"Really? So, you wouldn't mind if I told you you're one of the hottest girls I have ever seen?" Callie asked in a flirty tone.

"Oh…no I guess I don't mind that at all, because I fell the same way" the girls locked eyes with each other, dark brown meeting electric blue and if they had any doubts about how the other felt about them, it was gone now.

"Hello ladies? May I help you?" A middle aged woman asked, interrupting them, from behind a thick glass window with a hole in it.

"Oh yeah sorry" Callie snapped out of her beautiful-eye-induced-trance. "Um two tickets for Mama please." Callie handed the woman two bills and she gave her back change and two tickets.

"Thank you for coming and enjoy your visit" the woman said in a tone that shouted 'I say this damn line every freaking minute'.

"You really didn't have to pay, I brought money."

"ohhhh no way missy, I pay for movies, this is the deal you agree to in being my girlfri-oh I mean not that you are-"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Calliope."

"Really? Great I'm glad that's out of the way thank you."

"Did you really think I'd say no?" Arizona linked hands with her new girlfriend, _girlfriend yay!_

"I don't know. I never know what you're going to do, you always surprise me."

"Good, I like being mysterious."

"Oh I never said _mysterious_, I said _surprising_" Callie planted a soft kiss on her nose.

"Ooo yay the movie is starting!" Arizona was all too happy at the timing of the movie, helping her out of the awkward 'are we dating' conversation.

Half way through the movie Arizona felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulders. "Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay" Arizona snuggled into Callie's side. Callie loved the feeling of the soft, smaller woman resting against her, and couldn't help but think she wouldn't mind living the rest of her life with this girl in her arms.

As the movie ended and everyone got up to leave Callie tried to get up but was being held down by Arizona. "hey um, Arizona the movies over" Callie looked down and saw the most adorable sight ever, Arizona sleeping, completely relaxed, head resting on her right breast, blonde curls sprawled out all around her. Callie wouldn't have minded staying like this for hours, but she knew her mother would be expecting her soon. Shaking her shoulder gently, the last people left the theater, leaving Arizona and Callie alone in a dark room together.

"wh-what? Oh." Arizona rubbed her eyes, adjusting to brightness of the screen. "I'm sorry, did I go to sleep?"

"Yes, but I don't know how that movie was epic!"

Arizona gave her most adorable 'oops' smile and stretched her arms. "Sorry, schools just been kicking my ass, I thought senior year was supposed to be easy?"

"Not normally for someone who's in all honors classes."

"What happened after I went out?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh two men finding these creepy, skinny kids in a cabin…I think"

"Whoa that was like the first 5 minutes, I think you should just watch it again because I think you would like it."

"Only if I watch it with you, I can't watch scary movies by myself." Arizona ginned, embarrassed at her pathetic confession.

"I'd love to watch it with you again_" hell I would watch Blue's Clues a million times if it meant I got to spend time with you. _

"Okay, great well in the meantime maybe we should stand up before they think we're going something inappropriate in here."

"Good idea" as they left the big room they tossed their partially eaten popcorn in the trash.

"So um I was thinking…next weekend we're having my mom's birthday dinner…and if you're not busy…"

"You want me to meet your parents?" Callie didn't know how her parents would take the fact they're dating, but Arizona said they we're cool with her sexuality.

"I mean if you want to, you don't have to, if you think we're moving too fast-"

"Stop, I'd love to come to the dinner Az."

"Az? That's my nickname?" Arizona scrunched her nose at the thought of someone yelling "OH AZ" during sex.

"Hey, if you get to call me 'Calliope', then I think I'm entitled to give you a nickname." Callie told her with a proud smile.

"Fine I can live with Az."

"Great, okay…we're in the parking lot…maybe we should" Callie pointed towards their cars.

"First." Arizona leaned up and met their lips in a slow, heartfelt kiss, after many seconds, or minutes, who know, they pulled apart smiling. "I need to do that."

"oh well that makes the end of our first date, so, so much better."

"See ya later _Calliope_, text me?"

"Great, yea definitely." With one last hug, the girls got into their cars, Callie, pulling out and driving home so her parents wouldn't freak out. Arizona sat in her spot for a minute, her mind consumed by Callie.

"Calliope, its 9:30 I figured you would be home a long time ago." Her dad sat on the couch more interested in whatever game show he was watching than the conversation he was having.

"Uh yea, I found out it didn't start at 7, it started at 8 so I went to the park for a few minutes." Callie said hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"You we 'rent out with a boy were you?"

"No Padre, I told you guys, there were no boys there."

"Okay Mija, I believe you, dinner is in the kitchen, you're mother fixed Chicken Parmesan."

"Oh yum, my favorite." They were both relieved the conversation was over, recently her father hadn't been the most engaged in her life, well anything really. Callie brought her plate of Italian food and a glass of lemonade upstairs into her bedroom. Even though they had just been together Callie felt a loss and realized the rest this weekend would be hell if she didn't see Arizona again before Monday.

**You: hey there Xx-c**

**Arizona: miss me already? Xx-a** she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**You: yea a lil bit XD Xx-c **

**Arizona: sweet cuz I missed you too ;) Xx-a**

**You: sweet cuz I'd be sad if u didn't, wanna meet me sumwher tomoro? I wanna sho u something Xx-c**

**Arizona: AWESOME I would have died if I didn't see u b4 Monday Xx-a**

**You: me too ok city park tomoro morning at 11? Xx-c**

**Arizona: YAY okay I'll be there gnite XD Xx-a **

Callie was relieved she said yes, and very excited that she got be with Arizona again. Now she had to come up with another excuse to leave the house…damn. Since Callie had moved to Seattle she had only been to the park a few times, but every time she goes she gets drawn to a beautiful bench sitting alone at the top of a hill, overlooking the city.

Walking out of her room, Callie sees her mom silently floating around the living room, dusting around the furniture, skillfully avoiding eye contact with her husband. She didn't know what had gotten into them lately but it didn't look good. "hey ma, can I hang out with one of my friends tomorrow for a little bit?"

Her mom snapped her head up and spat out "you really have been 'hanging out' with these new 'friends' of yours a lot haven't you?"

"Uh I thought you would be happy for me, I made friends."

Just do whatever you want Calliope I don't care right now!"

Oh um okay…it'll be about 11:00 tomorrow."

"Look Calliope you're mother said she doesn't give a shit! Now just go to your room!" her dad barked at her, directing his gaze away from the TV for the first time.

"Wha…okay" Callie slowly and very confusedly walked back up the stairs to her room. She had never heard her parents swear before, and her mother was the happiest woman we had ever met, well now aside from Arizona. When she got into her bedroom she plopped down on her bed, staring at the white wall closest. As tears started streaming down her face, she dialed Arizona's number with shaky hands.

"Uh I'm sorry Arizona, I know its ten o'clock but" she managed to get out between sobs. "I really don't know what just happened."

"It's okay Cal" in her voice it was obvious she had just been asleep. "Tell me what happened"

"Oh no, I'm sorry I woke you, uh just go back to bed."

"No way is this more important, spill it."

Trying to get her crying under control, Callie told Arizona everything that had just happened, and explained how her dad had been acting recently. After an hour of talking, and crying, Arizona couldn't tell her what was going on, but she listened and talked her through it. They didn't stop talking until both their eyelids got heavy, and they fell asleep.

**An: okay I reached my goal of 2000 words! Yay I'm super excited, I stayed up until 4:30 in the morning writing this, so I apologize for any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense, it's all my fault.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what did your parents say when you left the house earlier?" Arizona and Callie sat on the bench, hand in hand, watching nature's beauty.

"Uh…well really they didn't say anything, mom was sitting in the kitchen on the barstool, drinking coffee and staring at the wall. Dad was still sleeping on the couch, I'm pretty sure he had been there all night."

"What do you think happened?" Arizona didn't know exactly what to say to help her girlfriend through this issue, but she hopes just being there to talk with her would help. She couldn't imagine what Callie was going through, couldn't fathom the thought of her mom kicking he father out of their bed. Her parents had always had a seemingly happy marriage, if they ever fought, Arizona had never seen it.

"I have no idea, dad has been weird for a couple days now, mom was completely normal until last night though. I just don't know what's going on Arizona." Callie felt the stinging in her eyes again but she refused to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Cal" Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, burying her head in her hair and taking in her smell. She was surrounded by roses…and a hint of cinnamon. Callie rested her head on Arizona's shoulder, happy to be surrounded by this beautiful woman under any circumstances. After a few minutes Callie got herself under control, with a lot of help from just being in Arizona's embrace. When she knew she could talk without crying, Callie pulled away from Arizona, leaning back onto the bench. "Thank you so much, I don't know how I could do this without you, and I know we have only known each other since Monday but I really like you."

"I like you to calliope, and I will always be here for you if you need to talk." Arizona looked Callie in the eyes, her bright blue eyes meeting gorgeous chocolate. She brought her hand up to cup her cheek, rubbed away the last tear she had on her face and leaned in for a slow, passionate kiss that neither wanted to break apart. Arizona patiently waited to see what Callie wanted to do, so Callie deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue across the blonde's soft bottom lip. Arizona gratefully allowed this, neither of them caring that they were in a public park with people walking by. Neither girl knew how long had passed, it could have been an hour, but that wouldn't bother them. Eventually they both pulled away, resting their foreheads together, they sat there comfortably in silence, staring through their eyes, into their souls. "You know this place is really beautiful Calliope? Thank you for bringing me here." Arizona whispered, knowing Callie would hear it since they were so close. Callie shivered at the sensation of Arizona's breath hitting her bottom lip.

"Nothing can compare to how beautiful you are." She told her truthfully, she hadn't wanted to fall for this girl, but after six days she felt like she could happily spend every single day of her life with the blonde.

Turning red and leaning in to hug her Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. "You're beautiful."

XXXXXX

Later that night Arizona was exited and overwhelmed at all that had happened in less than a week. She had been happy, cheer even, before she met Callie, but now, she had no idea how she ever enjoyed anything without this beautiful Latina in her life.

Callie was watching American Horror story in her room, she really didn't want to go downstairs in case her dad was still on the couch, but she felt her stomach growl in protest. Getting up off her bed she checked the clock on her night stand, seeing it was 11:00 she hoped all the lights would be off, her dad would be in his own room with his wife, and they would be asleep. Her luck didn't hold up as she walked down the steps, witnessing the scene going on near the love seat. Her parents were standing, scowling at each other; her father was talking, but too quietly for Callie to hear. She knew she should go upstairs and leave them alone, but her curiosity got the better of her. She stood below the steps, listening around the wall trying to hear what was being said. She made out "Lucia, please calm down, just-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" her mother quietly whisper-yelled.

"Please stop talking so loud you'll wake Calliope." Without another minute to think Callie looked around the wall just in time to see her mother grab the metal baseball bat resting against the door. She lifted it up, and swung it around knocking her father in the face, sending Carlos sprawled across the floor.

Callie screamed and ran over to her father, making sure he was okay her mother rested back on one foot, looking overall pleased with her work. "Oh my god, oh my god mom, what the hell are you doing?!" Gasping, Callie sat up in bed, looking around and making sure she was in bed. She heard her mother's soft snores in the room across from her confirming she was sound asleep. "Holy shit." She breathed out, trying to calm her nerves from the dream she just had. Callie tried to get more comfortable in her bed, after an hour of rolling around she came to the conclusion she wouldn't get back to sleep. Setting up in bed, leaning against her head board, she allowed herself to think of scenarios that could be happening with her parents. _Was dad abusing my mom? Did he kill someone? Did mom do something to him? What if dad is a high powered gangster and mom just found out? No, that's stupid. Does dad owe the government money? _After she couldn't think of anymore things that could have happened she turned on Netflix. She decided on 30 Rock, hoping it would lift her spirits.

XXXXX

Callie woke up tov he sound of a bird squawking on a tree outside her window. She realized she had finally fallen asleep, her TV showing the30 Rock home screen. It was Sunday morning at 7:45, too early to text Arizona, but definitely not too early to think about her. Going downstairs to get food was a numbers game, anything could be happening. Hopefully her dream wasn't some sort of premonition and her mom would be hitting her dad in the face with a baseball bat. Walking out her door, she noted her mother's door was closed and she was still snoring peacefully inside, good. Descending the stairs Callie heard the TV playing quietly _damn, he's awake. _"Good morning dad, want some breakfast?" Callie walked through the living room, trying not to look at him with pity for sleeping on the couch. Full house was playing in the background, her dad reading a book about home repair.

"Don't bother, can you come over her Calliope?" her dad looked at her, his normally firm face looked apologetic and sad.

"Sure…uh what's up?" _shit I was trying to avoid this._

"What do you think is going on with your mother and I?"

"I really have no idea."

"Well…Calliope, I did a bad thing, and I don't know if you want to know the details but your mother has asked me to move out, and I don't blame her." Carlos's eyes fell to his lap, trying to look at the cover of his book instead of his daughters face.

"Whoa! What? No, what did you do?"

"Uh…work has been stressful recently, the stock market is down and my business lost quite a bit of money. I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I can't change the past, and-"

"Dad can you please just get to the point." Callie had grown impatient and she really wasn't up for the whole story yet.

"Yes, well I slept with another woman, I know it's a sin, I know it was wrong, but I did." Her dad looked up; searching in her eyes for sympathy or something to tell him she didn't hate him. Callie sat speechless, her moth hung open as she tried to think of words to vocalize her feelings. "Calliope, please."

"No, you have to give me a second to think." Callie held her pointer finger up to keep him from talking anymore. "Okay," Callie calmly spoke, trying not to let her anger spill out, "who did you…cheat on mom with?"

"She is just a girl at work, she was there, I was stressed, I promise it was only once-"

"When?"

"Wednesday, after work."

"Okay, I'm going to go get changed, and I'm going out, I'll be back…in a couple hours." Callie stood up, and exited the room without another word.

XXXXXXXX

Callie drove her car back to the park, and dialed Arizona's number. "Um Arizona, I'm sorry if you're sleeping-"

"Nope, not sleeping" she heard Arizona's breathing was heavy and she was panting. Callie's mind automatically flew to bad thoughts of Arizona_; no don't think of her like that._

"Uh…Arizona, then what are you doing…?" Callie asked, trying not to show her what she was thinking about.

"No not that Calliope, get your head out of the gutter." Arizona was trying not to laugh at what Callie thought she was doing. "I'm going for a jog, it's something I do like one a year, but I felt the energy this morning. What's up?"

"Well I know we have been hanging out _a lot_, but do you want to meet me at the park? I need to talk to you."

"Sure no problem, I'll jog over there I'm only a few minutes away." Arizona's hear swelled at the thought of spending more time with Callie.

"Oh I don't want you to hurt yourself." Callie was instantly worried from Arizona's heavy breathing and the fact she was jogging more to get over here, that she could get hurt.

"Don't worry about me Calliope; I'll be there in a few see ya." She head Arizona blow her an air kiss and a click at the other end of the phone.

About ten minutes later an exhausted and sweaty Arizona walked up, hunched over still panting. She sat down beside Callie on their favorite bench, leaning against the rail, putting her feet up beside her on the seat. "Okay" Arizona spoke between deep breaths. "What's up?"

"Um well I found out what happened with my parents."

"Really?" Arizona didn't want to push, but she really wanted to know what was going on.

"Yep, my dad fucked another chick." Callie said with a harsh, flatness in her voice.

"Whoa, wait what? He was sleeping with another woman?" Arizona's mouth had fell open in surprise.

"Not sleeping. Fucking."

"Uhm…"

"He only had sex with her once" Callie softened her voice so Arizona didn't think she was yelling at her.

"Oh Callie I'm sorry…what's going to happen?"

"Mom asked him to move out; honestly I'd do the same if I was her."

"Will they…get a divorce or something?"

Gasping, Callie realized she hadn't even thought of that. "Oh god! I don't- I don't know…"

Arizona leaned over her legs to hug Callie, when she realized she was probably gross and sweaty she pulled away. "Oh I'm sorry, I smell like sweat."

"You look really hot sweaty." Callie looked at her with a mischievous grin; Arizona happily took the change of subject.

"Oh really? I bet you look hot screaming my name." Callie's surprise was evident in her expression; she felt a jolt of electricity in between her legs at Arizona's words. "Oh my god, no I'm sorry that just slipped out. I'm so inappropriate."

"Stop, dirty talk is a major turn on for me." She got close to her ear, allowing her breath to sweep down her neck. "You should do it more often."

Arizona kissed Callie's lips for a moment, then moving her mouth behind her ear, and down her neck. Callie let a small moan escape from her lips tipping her head to the side to allow Arizona more room. "Ohhhhh my godddd arizonaaa."

"I could take you home" Arizona spoke between nips at Callie's neck "and fuck you so hard." Callie felt a fresh surge of warmth coat the inside of her underwear.

"Ari-"Callie moaned as Arizona sucked on the crook of her neck. "Uh, Arizona…please." Callie put her hand on Arizona's shoulder to signal her to stop.

"Yea? I'm sorry I got carries away."

"Don't be sorry, and don't think I didn't like it. Because I did, and you don't know how much I'd love to take your clothes off right here." Callie felt her mind wander to thoughts of a naked Arizona shaking underneath her. "BUT before that, I would love to get to know you, ya know for more than a week?"

"Yes, yes me too, I promise I'm not one of those girls that just jump in the sack with every girl she dates. Well really I have never jumped in the sack with anyone so-"

"Really? That's great, me either."

"You've never…had sex?"

"No, no I've never gone past what just happened here." Callie motioned to the park bench they were still sitting on.

"Oh… I just thought since you're so hot…and stuff… you know what forget it I have no idea what I'm saying."

"You think I'm hot?" not that Callie had never been called hot before, but she couldn't believe such a beautiful girl could think _she_ was hot.

"Since the first time I saw you." Arizona answered honestly.

"The first time I seen you I noticed how perfect you were." Callie kissed Arizona's lips. "Then I saw your big, blue eyes." She leaned up to kiss Arizona's eye lids. "And I knew I was hooked."

Arizona felt tears forming in her eyes and a few spill out. "You're perfect for me Calliope." _And I love you_. Wait, did she love Callie? It had only been a week and Arizona knew she had never felt such strong emotions for any girlfriend she had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: i'm soo sorry this chapter took so long to get out i had things to do and people actually wanted to talk to me this week so i didnt have enough time to write. i hope you don't hate me :)**

The rest of the week at school the girls spent every free moment they had together. Callie had learned Arizona's schedule so she could "accidently" bump into her on the way to class. Callie was excited, but also very nervous that she had agreed to go _to her house_ this weekend and _meet her parents_. "They're not that bad," Arizona reassured her. "My dad is a little protective because he was in the Marine Corp, but I promise he doesn't bite." Arizona playfully snapped her teeth at Callie. This half hearted warning didn't calm her anxiety any.

By Friday morning the worrying was pushed to the back of her mind, giving room for more excitement. Callie was going to be in Arizona's _house_ maybe even in her _room_, oh shit, was Arizona planning on them having sex tonight? They had said they wanted to take this slow, but what if Arizona was done with slow? Callie didn't think she was ready for sex yet, one day yea, she would love to have sex with Arizona, but it was too soon.

Callie's nerves busted back into her head after she realized Arizona might not even like her, she could just want to get laid and bounce. _No, Arizona isn't that type of girl, she's a virgin, or so she says… even if she isn't who are you to judge? She can do with her life what she wants. _She had been so lost in thought that she ran into Arizona in the halls before class, almost knocking her on her ass. "Whoa-oh hey there Calliope." Arizona gave her a flirty smile."

"Yea, hey Arizona." Callie tried to cover up her worrying with a forced smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Arizona "are you okay?" concern filled her voice.

"Uh, yeah sorry I'm just, never mind it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does calliope, if it matters to you it matters to me. Will you tell me what you're thinking?"

"Okay, can we uh, go somewhere else? Like not in the middle of the hallway?"

"Sure lest uh..." Arizona pointed towards the outside courtyard in the middle of the school. "Go sit on a bench outside."

Callie didn't want to tell Arizona what was going on but she didn't want her to think she was hiding thighs from her. "Okay so…I'm just worried that tonight…"Callie was trying to draw this out, hoping a car would crash out of the sky or a freak bird would bomb the courtyard.

"You can say it Callie." Arizona rested her hand on her knee hoping to reassure her.

Callie dropped her head in her hands, and quickly said "idon'tknowifyouwanttohavesextonight."

Arizona couldn't help but let a small chuckle out "Oh Calliope, we agreed that _neither _of us wanted to do that yet. You didn't change your mind did you?" Arizona ended on a more serious note.

"No!" Callie replied, maybe too quickly, her head whipping up to look into Arizona's eyes. "Not that I don't _want_ to do it with you, but we don't have to yet right?"

"No Callie, I didn't expect us to yet, I'm not ready, and I wouldn't do anything until you're ready. I promise."

She instantly felt a weight left off of her, relieved that Arizona would wait for her until she was ready, and Callie knew she would also wait for Arizona. "Thank you, I'd kiss you but we're in school-" Arizona leaned up to press their lips together. After a few seconds she leaned back, showing off her killer dimples.

"I don't care what people think. You're my girlfriend and I want the world to know." She pecked her again and stood up. "Now let's get to so were not late for science.

The rest of the day her excitement grew, all of her nervousness was gone. She realized she wanted to meet Arizona's parents, and find out what kind of people raise such an extraordinary girl.

Driving to Arizona's house, Callie was about to explode. She felt her heart swell as she pulled into the blonde's driveway. In front of her was a nice sized, white two story house. Behind her was a long driveway and a large front yard. Near a small bench and picnic table was a beautiful flower bed. Her smile grew impossibly larger when she seen Arizona hop out of her front door jumping up and down with an adorable spin at the end. Walking down the sidewalk up five steps onto a porch, Callie hugged Arizona, not knowing how much PDA they could do with her parents around.

"Oh calliope," Arizona kissed her on the lips for a second, "you can kiss me, they don't care."

"Good," Callie pecked her on the lips again, "let's go in then." Letting out a deep, calming breath, Callie stepped through the sliding glass door behind Arizona, hand in hand.

"Mom, Callie. Calliope, this is my mother, Lucia." Arizona was beaming at the two girls, watching them as Callie extended a hand, but her mother ignored it and brought her in her arms for a hug.

"It's great to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

Callie and her parents loved seeing Arizona this happy. "Okay dad this is Callie, calliope this is my dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins, Marines Corp." Her father accepted Callie's extended hand into a firm shake.

"It's great to meet you Colonel Robbins." Callie bowed her head respectfully at the Marine.

"Oh Callie, please, call me Daniel, anyone that makes my baby smile like that can call me by my first name." Arizona's cheeks reddened at her dad's statement.

"daddd?" Arizona whined while peeking through her fingers that are now over her face. "Do you have to embarrass me around my girlfriend?"

"I'm hoping she stays around for a while," the Colonel gave Callie a warm smile, "so she'll have to get used to us."

"Can we eat before I die please?" Arizona looked hopefully between her parents; her mom had gone over to the counter to get the food ready.

The family and their house guest comfortably made small talk through dinner, talking about the career Callie wants to pursue, and her school performance. "Callie where do you think you're going with our daughter?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"DAD?!" Arizona stared wide-eyed at her very blunt father.

Callie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Arizona's adorable embarrassed face. "It's okay Arizona, well Mr. Robbins, I would love it if your daughter and I would date for a very long time, I understand that many high school relationships don't last, but it'd be great if we did." Callie locked eyes with Arizona as she was talking. Arizona mouthed "thank you" from across the table, hoping her parents wouldn't see.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, the sun had already set and Arizona's parents had retired to sitting on the couch watching TV. Callie and Arizona had walked out to Callie's car, not wanting to say goodbye.

"So my parents didn't totally turn you off from me did they?" Arizona had gotten worried that her dad's questions would make Callie want to break up.

"Hell no," Callie got closer to her girlfriend's ear, "I am so. Totally. Turned. _on_."

Taken by surprise Arizona's eyes widened again, "oh…"

"Good night Arizona" Callie winked at her speechless girlfriend and ducked down into her car. "See you Monday." Callie closed the door to her small vehicle and drove back down the long driveway, chuckling at Arizona while she stood watching her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona hadn't talked to Callie since Friday night at her house, she didn't want to seem too needy by texting her all the time. Callie wondered the rest of the weekend if Arizona was freaked out by her "turned on" comment, she hadn't heard from her, and they _always _talked.

Callie walked through the breakfast line and grabbed a pop-tart and orange juice. She walked over to her breakfast table greeting her friends Alex and Teddy.

"Yo Cal, you seen Arizona yet?" Alex asked through bites into a muffin.

"Uh…no, I haven't seen her today, but we still have 15 minutes until class. Are you worried about her?" Callie wondered if Arizona had told them anything but from the uninterested look on Alex's face, she didn't think so.

"No…? Should I be?"

"Oh my god guy, Arizona doesn't matter right now," Teddy interjected, looking off towards the busy food line at someone, "do you see mark's ass in those pants?"

Callie still wanted to know what they know, but she didn't want to sound pushy. "Wait, who's mark?"

"Oh my god Callie" Teddy looked at Arizona in confusion, "how could you _not_ know who The Perfect Mark Sloan is?"

"The name sounds familiar?"

"He is the hottest guy at this school, and _ohmigod_ his ass is to die for." She pointed towards a guy who looked like he could easily be 20, great hair, and an awesome body. If Callie wasn't in a relationship with a much hotter blonde, she might even be attracted to this guy.

"You gonna bang him?" Alex leaned back in his stool and sipped his juice looking at Teddy.

She blushed and tried to look like she didn't want to. "God, Karev, is that all you think about? Sex? You are such a _guy_."

Arizona plopped down into the empty stool beside Callie; she internally let out a deep breath in relief, thankful to know she is okay. "Hey guys, whatcha talkin' about?" Arizona laced her fingers with Callie's under the table.

"Just how _hot McSteamy is_!" Alex mocked Teddy's obsessing in a voice that sounded very Valley Girl.

Arizona laughed at Alex's failed attempt at Teddy's voice, while Teddy punched him in the arm. "Shut up ass hole."

Callie got close to Arizona's ear, letting the other two carry on conversation by their selves. "My dad started packing his stuff this morning."

Arizona raised her voice a little to speak over Teddy and Alex. "Hey guys, we're gonna cut out." She stood up, pulling Callie with her; they grabbed their bags and left the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Callie looked around at their surroundings; they were outside, walking towards Arizona's red car.

"To the park." She simply replied.

"But we'll get caught?"

"Come on Calliope, it's almost the end of the year, and we're seniors, no one gives a crap where we are." Arizona walked her over to the passenger side door and closed the door after her. As she got into the driver's side, she looked over at Callie, silently asking for permission.

"Sure I guess, let's go."

Sitting down on "their bench" the girls turned around so they were facing each other. Arizona rested her hand on Callie's lower thigh, encouraging her to talk.

"You can talk to me if you want calliope." Arizona tried to reassure her with a smile, but she didn't know how well that worked.

"I really don't know if anything else happened. They finally agreed dad would move out." Callie leaned up to rest her head on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona wrapped her arms around her, shifting so they could embrace more comfortably. Callie felt the burning presence of tears in the corner of her eyes. "You are so great thank you for being here. I don't want to ever loose you" She forced back her tears and looked up at Arizona, a wet streak running down her full cheek.

"Calliope, I promise I'll be here as long as you want me to be, and if you ever want to break up, I will fight for us." Arizona's voice cracked as more tears streamed down her face.

"I'll never want to break up Arizona" was all Callie could manage to say.

The two girls sat in the park, talking about everything the rest of the day. Neither of them cared that they would get an absent mark for today, and probably get a call home because they had an "unexcused absence".

Later that night Arizona sent Callie a text message.

**Arizona: hey Cal my bday is in a few days and I was wondering if u wanna come overand stay the night? Xx-a**

As Callie read this she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Holy shit what would happen _all night_ at her house? Did Arizona want to have sex? She said she would wait as long as Callie needed to get ready? And she said she wasn't ready yet either? Was Callie ready to have sex now? _Ugh stop assuming this, this doesn't mean anything. People spend the night at other people's houses all the time. _

**You: ill c if I'm allowed Xx-c**

Callie reluctantly walked out of her room, to the other side of the hallway into her mom's room. The truth is she had been avoiding her parents, kind of hoping it would all resolve itself. "Hey uh mom…" Callie began, not knowing if she actually wanted to go to the blonde's house or not. "My friend Arizona from school wants me to go over to her house in a couple of days… is that okay?"

"Sure Calliope," her mom looked up at her with a sad smile. "You should go have fun, I'm glad you made friends."

"Mom I don't want to leave you here." Callie sat down on the bed beside her, locking their hands together.

"Oh Calliope, thank you, but I'll be fine. Promise." Her mom pulled her into a huge and Callie regretted the past few days of avoidance. She knew she should have been there for her mother, but she would be now.

"Okay, thank you mom. I'll tell you when I find out the exact details. I love you, good night" Callie kissed her mom on the forehead and headed back to her room.

**You: yea I can cum do u no when Xx-c**

**Arizona: probly nxt saturday yayyy Xx-a**

**You: wht r we gonna do? Xx-c**

**Arizona: chillin maybe watch some movies make out XD Xx-a**

**Arizona: if thts ok wthi u Xx-a**

**You: just kiss tho? Xx-c**

**Arizona: do u wanna do mor? Xx-a**

**You: idk do you? Xx-c**

**Arizona: idk can we tlk about it tomoro? Xx-a**

**You: sure gnite Xx-c**

Callie turned off her phone not knowing really what would happen at Arizona's house. She flipped over and closed her eyes, hoping they clear this up before she actually goes over there.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to do? I didn't think you were ready for sex?" Arizona didn't even think before she invited Callie over that she might want to have sex now.

"Uh I don't know. Are you ready?" Callie and Arizona had sat at their own breakfast table today so they could speak, but quietly so people wouldn't her. She felt bad for making Arizona leave her friends two days in a row, but they needed to have this conversation.

"Maybe, I mean I'd be a nervous wreck, but maybe." Arizona sipped her milk carton pondering the possibility of having her hands all over this hot, _hot_ body.

"Really?" Callie still didn't know if she wanted sex yet, "I don't know."

"Calliope I told you I would wait for you as long as you needed."

"Hmm…maybe we should try?"

Arizona's face snapped around in surprise "what?! Really?" that was definitely not what she was expecting.

Callie had gotten more courage from somewhere and she was ready to try. "Hell yea, I don't know if I _can_, but I'll try."

"Okay." Arizona felt a flood of warmth fow through her lower body at the thought of having Callie's naked body underneath her's. Her beautiful brests bouncing as she pounded her hand into her. She imagined what it'd feel like to have Callie run her hand through her folds and suck up her juices. What it'd be like to dip her face down between Callie's legs and taste her juices for the first time.

"Uh, Arizona?" Callie didn't know what she was thinking about but Arizona had spaced out and was now making a somewhat sexual face.

"Shit." Arizona was snapped out of her daydream by a tanned hand waving in front of her face.

Amused at the very embarrassed look her girlfriend was now wearing, Callie asked, "So what were those faces for?"

"Oh uh…just thinking…about you." She gave Callie her best seductive smile and dropped her voice a few octaves. "And me."

"Oh?" _was that meant to be as sexual as it sounded? Because it sounded very sexual._

"Yep" Arizona replied, smirking at Callie's reaction. "Let's head to science, the bells about to ring." She joined hands with her girlfriend and headed off to class.

XXXXXXXXX

That night Callie cleared the plans with her mom, but obviously not telling her about their other plans. She still felt bad for leaving her mom at a time like this, but she told her to go have fun, and she planned on it.

XXXXXXXX

Callie had drove home from school that Friday, like every other Friday, but the difference was, tonight she could be having sex with Arizona. Sweet, tiny, blonde Arizona. Callie had no idea what sex would be like with anybody, let alone this peppy innocent girl. Sure she had touched herself, and even had a vibrator, but a vibrator wasn't a _mouth_ or a _hand_. Was she supposed to go down on Arizona, did she want to go down on Arizona? Could she do it with her fingers only? How many fingers? She gave up on trying to figure it out and began packing her stuff. She liked to always have what she needed so she had made a checklist a few years ago listing things to take on overnight trips. She threw into her duffle bag her makeup, deodorant, and any other personal items she may need. Callie walked over to her closet and picked out shorts and pajama pants to sleep in, not knowing if her house would be hot or cold at night. Tossing her pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow into the bag, she plopped down onto her bed. _What about my underwear? Should I change into like a thong and pushup bra? _No, Arizona might not like that. Callie pulled open the side of her jeans, a pair of black and white boy short panties, _that's good enough_. She pulled open the neck of her shirt, she seen a normal white strapless bra, and the small bulge from her stomach. The thought of being naked around Arizona was a little intimidating; she did have the body of a freaking model. Callie knew her body wasn't perfect, she didn't weigh 90 pounds, but she knew she wasn't fat. This still didn't help the fact that Arizona probably weighed 110 pounds.

After she was packed, Callie shoved her duffle bag into the backseat of her car and walked back upstairs to say bye to her mom. "hey, I'm about to leave…" she looked around the room but her mom wasn't in there, she heard the faint noise of water running and walked over to the bathroom door on the other side of the room. She lightly knocked and poked her head inside the door. Callie saw the outline of her mom in the shower. "I'm going over to Arizona's house now ma."

She head a gasp and her mom jump back a little. "Oh crap, sorry honey, you scared me to death."

"No I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I'm going to head out… if that's okay?"

"Yea, yea, have fun sweetie; call me before you go to sleep. I love you."

"Kay mom I will, love you too."

XXXXXXXX

Callie pulled down Arizona's long drive way. Last time she was here there was a red car and a blue van in the driveway but now there was only Arizona's purple Volkswagen. Weird… Arizona danced out the back door and down the stairs; she ran over to Callie and jumped into her arms. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and pulled their lips together.

"You ready?" Arizona rested her head against Callie's and pulled her in tighter.

"I think so."

"Let's try then." Arizona linked hands with Callie again, much like they did this morning leaving breakfast. As they walked into the house she looked around, trying to find another person in the house.

"Uh…where are your parents?" Callie had secretly hoped Arizona's parents would sort of cock-block them

"Gone." Arizona dragged Callie up the stairs and through a wooden door.

"So we're here alone?" _shit._

"Yep. All alone." Arizona lightly shoved her down onto a soft queen sized bed. She sat down on the bed beside her girlfriend, letting her feet kick back and forth waiting for Callie to say something.


	10. Chapter 10

"Um…can you take your shirt off?" Arizona decided to take the leap.

"Uh- yea, sure." Callie pulls her t-shirt over her head. She feels a little self-conscious, wearing only a bra on her upper half, and having the blonde's eyes locked on her chest. Callie awkwardly played with a strand of dark hair that was hanging down her chest. "So umm…"

"Calliope, you're stunning." Arizona walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She tried to keep her mind off the perfect, full, tanned breasts a few inches from her.

"Really? I'm not too-"she began to ask about her weight, but Arizona quickly cut her off.

"no." she firmly stated. "You look perfect, don't you dare think otherwise."

"Okay, uh…do you want to take your shirt off?" Callie felt less conscious about her body and wanted to see Arizona.

Arizona's cheeks reddened as she pulled off the white tank top she was wearing. She jumped a little when she felt warm hands run over her flat stomach.

"Am-am I allowed to do that?" Callie instantly withdrew her hands after startling Arizona.

The smaller woman took Callie's hands back and placed them on her stomach again. "Yea, it was nice."

Callie loved the warmth of Arizona's soft skin, and Arizona loved having Callie's hands on her, but she wanted more. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, which slowly grew more passionate. The girls opened their mouths, inviting in the other's tongue. Callie sucked in Arizona and started massaging her with her own mouth. Arizona pushed her back on the bed and crawled up on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Callie was so lost in how good making out felt; she didn't realize she was laying down until Arizona's forehead smashed into her head. "Shit!" Arizona pulled her head back up and rubbed the place that had just been hit. "I'm sorry, I screw everything up."

"No, no are you okay?" Callie reached her hand up from Arizona's back to remove the hand she had over her head so she could look at it.

"Yea, just, let's keep going." Arizona knew she was going to get a headache soon, but she didn't care.

The kiss was getting more heated, and their hands were now roaming over each other's torso. Arizona slowly pulled away and sat back on Callie's thighs, which were still hanging off the side of the bed. "What?" Callie took a moment to realize the amount of warm moisture that had pooled between her legs, and hoped the same had happened to Arizona.

"We should take off our pants I guess." Arizona hesitantly tells Callie what she was thinking.

"Yea, probably." Callie waited a second for Arizona to get off her lap, but when she didn't she tapped her thigh and flicked her hand in an "off" motion.

"Oh crap, yea." Arizona was now embarrassed at herself for thinking they could take their pants off while she was sitting on her. She straightened herself out and brought her hands down to her sides to pull down the elastic waistband of her shorts.

Callie held out a hand and motioned for her to stop. "Can I do it?" she looked hopefully into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona felt a fresh wave of warmth flood into her panties as Callie brought her hands up to her waist and slowly, very slowly, pulling her shorts down her legs. Callie didn't think she could get any wetter before, but she was wrong. Watching Arizona's long, pale legs as the shorts slid down them _soaked_ her. She kicked the shorts into the pile of clothes in the floor. After taking a second to stare at Arizona's barely clothed body, Callie brought her own hands down to her lap and unbuttoned her jeans. Arizona quickly realized what she was doing and lightly smacked her hand away and shaking her head "no".

She grabbed Callie's hands and dragged her up to stand in front of her. "Hey" Arizona giggles at her surprised face. She ran her hands down Callie's beautiful, curvy, delicious sides until she met the top of her pants. She ran her slim fingers underneath the top of the jeans and around her hips, enjoying the feel of Callie's soft skin. When she was done taking in the perfection of her waist, Arizona was ready to see the rest. She pushed the dark pants down toned, tanned, perfect legs. She wished she could have kept eye contact but she had to rip her gaze away to see what the back of her hands were touching. Arizona had never believed in a god before, but in this moment she didn't know how this body was made, or sculpted, by anything less than a higher power. "damn." Arizona breathed out as she ran her palms back up the olive skin.

Callie pulled her face back up to meet her lips. Four hands were roaming all over two bodies trying to find their favorite spot. Arizona decided she liked her hands cupping Callie's cotton covered breasts, and Callie squeezed Arizona's ass cheeks, mostly exposed by her almost-thong panties. Arizona pushed Callie back onto the bed again, making sure not to fall with her and knock her out. After she had landed she pounced on the bed beside her and they crawled further up the bed so Callie's head was on one of Arizona's pillow, and Arizona was on her hands and knees again attacking Callie's ear and throat. With each nip at her sensitive skin the brunette felt another jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core.

Callie decided she didn't want to be on bottom, she wanted to feel the power of leaning over her girlfriend. She pushed upwards on her shoulders gently trying to get her to stop. "Uh Arizona?" she breathed out even though her lips on her collarbone felt pretty fucking awesome.

"Yea?" Arizona's head popped up and she looked adorable, her hair flopping around her face like drapes and her chest flushed.

"Can I uh… get on top?" Callie realized she sounded ridiculous and wished she had never stopped those awesome lips.

"Go ahead." Arizona rolled over, dragging Callie on top of her as she goes. She liked this angle much better, she lowered her head to capture Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth and suck on it. Oh yes, much, much better. Callie's hands were roaming all over Arizona's front besides between her legs, which is where both of them were pretty sure they wanted her hands. From the bottom, she wrapped her hands around Callie's back to unsnap the only thing keeping her breasts from being totally exposed. Callie allowed Arizona to slip the straps down her shoulders, and then she tossed the garment into the growing pile. "shiiit." Arizona's eyes widened at the sight overtop of her. Callie's were beyond anything she could have imagined, they were just as tan as her flawless skin, two perfect nipples erect, when she bent back down to kiss Arizona's neck her she felt her arch her back, causing her chest to make contact with Arizona's. She knew this was where she should be, on the bottom, looking up, watching this godly body on top of her. The blonde brought her hands up to Callie's chest, silently asking permission with her eyes before touching her. After permission was granted, she brought her arms the rest of the way up and kneaded the soft flesh. She found out her breasts were too big to fit in each had, most likely a C cup. _Perfect_. This couldn't get better, both of their anxieties were gone and each of them thought the other's body was the best they have ever seen.

"BECAUSE I'M HOT BLOODED! CHECK IT AND SEE! I GOT A FEVER OF 103! COME ON BABY-"

"fuuuuuck" Callie dropped her head and reluctantly pulled of her girlfriend.

"wha?" Arizona had slipped into a haze soon after Callie had started sucking on her neck.

"sorry it's my mom." The ringtone kept playing as she went over to her bag to retrieve her cellphone. "hey mom. Nah were just...uh"

"watching a movie!" Arizona whispered loudly.

"yea were watching a movie. That new zombie love movie, Warm Bodies. Yea it's great."

Arizona couldn't hear what her mom was saying on the other end but she could assume from what she heard on this end it was about the movie. She felt an unfamiliar feeling between her legs, which only increase as an almost naked sex goddess paced around the front of her room. "sí mama, estoy teniendo un montón de diversion" she looked at Arizona apologetically, who looked extremely frustrated and horny. The Spanish didn't help the feeling between her legs at all. "Uh mom, I don't know-okay fine one sec." Callie held her hand over the phone and moved it away from her ear. "My mom wants to talk to you…"

Her head slowly raised and she looked at Callie confused. "Me?" Callie shrugged and looked around the room to find another person she could have been talking to. "Uh, fine let me have it." She walked over and handed her the phone, suddenly realizing she was walking around Arizona's room practically naked. She crawled into the bed beside her and pulled a pillow over her to cover her exposed chest. "Hello Mrs. Torres. Okay…mom?" Callie buried her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at Arizona's still confused look. "Yea we're having fun; this movie isn't as bloody as I thought it'd be." Arizona lied, which she felt uncomfortable doing, but it was better than saying what was actually happening. "Yes, me and calliope have become very good friends. Yes she does, I don't think she minds when I call her that." As the conversation went on they both felt their arousal dry up. "okay." Arizona pulled the phone from her ear and hit the speaker button.

"Can you hear me Iphegenia?"

"Mom?!"

Arizona mouthed her amused question towards Callie "Iphegenia?"

Callie shook her head. "Sorry Calliope, I was just calling before I went to bed to wish you two a goodnight and tell you I love you."

"Goodnight mom, I love you, I'll be home in the morning."

"Goodnight Arizona, I hope you can come over to our house soon."

"I'll try, I promise, goodnight Mrs.-mom." Arizona corrected herself, she felt weird calling a woman she had never met before "mom".

After hanging up Callie tossed her phone to her duffle bag, missing horribly. "Shit I'm sorry Arizona."

"Nah its fine…do you wanna keep going?" Arizona wasn't in the mood anymore but would try if Callie wanted to.

"I'm not really feeling it anymore." Callie sighed and ran her hand through her hair dampened from sweat.

"Oh thank god, neither am I." a few moments passed in silence as the girls thought about how the rest of the night may go. "Iphegenia?"

"Yes, that's my…middle name…I know it's embarrassing."

"No. I like it. Iphegenia." Arizona liked the way it sounded, it fit, she had the body of a Greek God and the name of one.

"Please don't start calling me that, Calliope is bad enough."

"Mmkay calliope, I won't." Arizona kept playing the name over and over in her head. _Iphegenia_.

Callie got up so she could pull her shirt back over her head, not bothering with her bra. "so it's 12:30, you wanna go to bed?"

"Yea, you going to sleep on my bed? There's plenty of room." Arizona secretly hoped she would so they could at least cuddle.

"If you want me to I will." Callie didn't want to be pushy but it sounded a hell of a lot better than the floor or couch.

"Hell yea."

They crawled under the neatly made blankets, Arizona in her bra and panties, Callie in a t-shirt and boy shorts underwear. "Goodnight Arizona, oh and happy birthday." Callie wrapped her arm over the blonde's waist so they could snuggle closer.

**An: asdfghjhdsdfg cock-blocked by mom! Heh sorry I promise they will actually have sex soon, I had to make it awkward and unsexy because I mean, they're in high school. First times are not normally steamy and hot, next time will be much more fun though ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning the Callie woke up with her arms tightly around Arizona. She couldn't help but feel this was right, perfect, the blonde fit perfectly in her arms. She knew they had only been dating for a month now, but it felt like it had been forever and no time at all at the same time. Callie looked at the bedside table clock. 9:32 AM. _When are her parents supposed to be home? Where the hell are they? They left on her birthday? What would they do if they walked in on us like this? Arizona is so soft and toned and squishy at the same time. Ugh, my mom is suck a cock-block…well, vagina block? No that's weird. _Callie felt the blonde shift under her arm. She seen an adorable pale face covered in messy hair turn around to gaze up at her. "Hmm good morning." Arizona leaned up off the comfortable pillow to kiss her girlfriend.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Callie gazed lovingly down at her. She would love to wake up like this every morning.

"How long have you been awake?" Arizona was instantly worried she had left Callie awake for hours not being able to move so she just sat there.

Callie looked over again at the clock. "Like 2 minutes."

"Good," she kissed her again, for a few seconds longer this time. "So what do you want to do now?" Arizona wondered if Callie wanted to try again this morning.

"Uh…when are your parents supposed to be home?" Callie caught what Arizona implied in her question.

"Dad had to go to an emergency meeting in North Dakota so they flew out yesterday morning; they aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow." Arizona really hoped they could actually have sex before then because last night felt really freaking good.

Callie unwrapped herself from around Arizona so they could both sit up. The Latina sat back against the deep wooden headboard as the smaller girl crossed her legs and sat in the middle of the bed. "Well what would _you_ like to do?"

Arizona now felt very insecure about her request. "Uh…if you want to…I'd like to try again…later." _did Callie totally hate it? Will I be terrible at pleasing her? I don't really know how… maybe she'll break up with me because I can't make her feel good._

"Yea, I'd love to actually get you naked this time." Callie gives Arizona a look so sexy it should be illegal. Arizona felt the heat rise in her abdomen again, much like it did last night.

She swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into her mouth so she could for a coherent sentence. "oh." She croaked out silently cursing herself at her lameness.

Callie laughed the deepest, sexiest laugh Arizona had ever heard and she felt more warmth pool in her panties.

"uh…I need to go shower…I feel dirty…" she knew Callie would be open to having sex right now, but she really needed "prepping" before she took off her underwear.

"Oh you are so, so dirty." Callie didn't know where her nervousness had gone, last night she was questioning all her moves and if Arizona actually enjoyed her touches. Now she was enjoying watching the blonde squirm under her gaze.

"I'm just gonna…" Arizona pointed towards the hallway where the bathroom was.

"Can I come?"

"What?!" Arizona really didn't know if she wanted to lose her virginity in the shower. _Damn when did I get so nervous? Get yourself together Robbins. No one wants to do a dweeb. _

"Silly." Callie laughed that sultry laugh again. "Not to get, just sit there and keep you company."

"Oh…sure." She hopped off the bed; she noticed Callie's eyes watching her ass as she padded off towards the door.

Callie allowed Arizona time to get undressed and start the water, imagining being in the same room as a naked Arizona, damn. As she hopped off the bed, she secretly hoped Arizona would be leaning against the wall, completely naked, and wet, waiting for her. _She just got in, cool your jets._ She knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in and see Arizona when she didn't want her to, _oh but I'd__** love**__ to see her if she __**did**__ want me to._

_"_Come on in." Callie pushed the door open, flooded with hot air, and probably chilling Arizona from the cold air outside the bathroom. She made sure to close the door completely; she'd happily be hot if that meant Arizona didn't freeze. Callie pulled the cover down on the toilet and sat down, facing the shower at an angle. The shower had a sliding glass door with some design on it that obscured her vision from the glorious naked body behind. She could only clearly see Arizona from the neck up, which was good but Callie would love to see it all. Near the shower on the floor was the pile of clothes Arizona had recently been wearing, she really wasn't looking but she noticed a part of her tiny panties laying there. There was a good portion shaded a much darker green than the rest. She knew exactly what was in her panties, and it most definitely could still not be there from last night.

"Uh…Arizona…" Callie didn't know exactly how to ask this, but she really didn't remember them doing anything to turn the blonde on.

"Yea?" she turned her head from applying shampoo to look at Callie's confused face.

"Um… your underwear…are…"

She was cut off from elaborating but a loud gasp. "Shit! Callie I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to see that." Callie heard Arizona's panic increase. "It's just-you were just talking so sexy, and I don't know, it just-"

"Arizona-" Callie let out a small bark of laughter at Arizona's reddened face and freaked out explanation. "It's fine, if you could see my underwear right now, just from knowing that you are naked a few feet from me, you would be pretty damn surprised."

"Really?" her voice had returned to almost the same pitch as normal, and she looked curious.

"Definitely, now hurry up in there so we can get back to it."

Arizona took the shower head off from it's hook where it usually rests, and started washing out the shampoo quickly. Callie knew exactly what detachable shower heads were good for, having one at home.

"Does that thing have a good massaging setting?"

"I don't know…?" Arizona was confused by the question, why would she need a massage in the shower?

"Ya know? One fast enough to get off?" Callie thought her question was pretty obvious, but evidently not. Callie heard a loud _thump_ come from the shower, and instantly jumped up from her seat. "Oh my god, are you okay?" she could see the blonde's wet head perfectly, but she didn't know what that noise was.

"Yea, sorry I just dropped the shower head…uh no, well I wouldn't know, I've never uh…"

"Masturbated?" _never masturbated? I do it every chance I get_.

"Yea… have you?"

Callie scoffed a little louder than intended. "Hell yea, all the time. You seriously have never used a vibrator? Touched yourself?"

"Nope…" _Am I supposed to? Is there like an age when girls are supposed to…do that? I thought only guys did it?_

"Oh well you should," how the hell? I can't even go a week without an orgasm. "It's fun." Callie thought back to Thursday night, with her toy, thinking about Arizona.

As if she could read her mind Arizona asked "what do you…think about?" she sounded like she ws scared of the answer.

"Well do you want the truth or a lie?" Callie didn't know how well Arizona would take knowing Callie masturbated to her.

"Truth, I think?"

"You." That sounded creepy. "Well not always, sometimes random girls or guys…"

At first she was a little creeped out thinking anybody would imagine her while pleasing their self, but if it had to be anyone she would rather it be her girlfriend. After a minute to let it sink it Arizona realized, _Calliope masturbates to me, so she must think I'll be good in bed. _She found herself oddly aroused by this new information. "Okay, so I'm going to finish showering and when I get out, we can try again."

"Awesome, I'm gonna go call my mom and tell her I'm fine and I don't know when I'll be home." Callie was excited to actually have sex, hopefully with no interruptions. She sat back on Arizona's bed and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey babe." Her mom answered in a cheery voice.

"Hey what's up?" _Casual. You're not about to have sex, just sound normal_.

"Cleaning the kitchen up, what are you girls up to?"

"Nothing much, Arizona is talking a quick shower and then I think we're going to watch some more movies, I don't know when I'll be home."

"Okay sweeting, I have to go to the store later do you need anything?"

"Nah, I don't think so, have a good day."

"kay, you and your little girlfriend have fun." Callie froze, does she know? _No way in hell, I guess she will call all my female friends "girlfriends". _

"Bye Madre, love you." Ugh.

"Love you."

As Arizona finished shaving her lady parts, and making sure to do it well today, she let her mind wander to Callie. _What does she look like without her underwear on? Oh shit what if she's really hair? I hate body hair. What if she's never shaved in her life? Well, Arizona, you can't break up with her just because she doesn't shave, that'd be stupid. _

After she got out and toweled off, she realized she didn't have any clothes in the bathroom. She contemplated just not putting on clothes, hopefully they'd be taken off soon anyways, but she opted against that. Arizona wrapped the towel around herself, tucking it in at the top so it hopefully wouldn't fall down. Callie hung up the phone as she walked in and looked up at her.

"So is this the required attire for this slumber party? A towel?"

"No calliope," Arizona walked over and playfully smacked her on the arm, "I forgot to get clothes before I tool a shower."

"What's the point in putting on clothes? Well maybe you should." Callie gave her an evil grin. "I enjoy taking them off."

Arizona felt her face go warm and she knew she was blushing again. _Damn you really have to stop that. _She tuned to find her clothes out of the closet, settling on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants because Callie was right, they wouldn't stay on long. After carefully bending over to get her panties out of a drawer, and hopefully not showing off everything underneath the towel, Arizona scampers off to the bathroom to get dressed. She hears a small whimper come from Callie as she leaves; evidently she thought she'd get changed in front of her. Ha.

She threw on her outfit and dried off her hair some more in a towel, she looked in the mirror and thought about how much people look like wet rats when their hair is soaked. When her hair got to the point that it wasn't dripping, she quickly blow-dried it so she didn't look as rat-ish.

"Knock, knock?" Callie poked her head into the bathroom.

"Hey, come on in, I'm just drying my hair." Arizona raised her voice so she could be heard over the hair-dryer. Callie walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Arizona caught on after a minute and gave up drying her hair. Callie moved her damp hair to the other side, allowing her access to the soft pale neck in front of her. Arizona let out a soft moan as her girlfriend's lips met the crook of her neck.

"How about we go to the bedroom?" Callie whispered in her ear as she nibbled on the lobe.

Arizona shivered at the breath rushing down her neck. "Su-sure." She let Callie lead her to the room, never leaving her favorite spot on her neck.

"Take off your shirt sweetie." Arizona felt her spine tingle again as Callie breathed her words oh her collarbone.

"You-you have to stop that…" Callie sucked her skin into her mouth. "Ohh, if you want me to…"

Callie chucked and released Arizona's neck, allowing her to pull the shirt over her head. "You're so beautiful." Callie looked over Arizona's torso for the second time, every time it takes her breath away. "I could stare at you forever."

Arizona let out a bark of laughter, surprising Callie. "Well if you do that we will never get to the good part."

"Oh true…damn." Callie brings pushes Arizona to sit down on the bed and sat down beside her. She brought her hands down to the hem of her own shirt, and slowly pulling it over her head. Arizona felt her arousal grow as each inch of Callie's miraculous skin became exposed. Since she had never put her pants back on from yesterday, she was left in only her panties.

"Are you sure you're human?" Arizona didn't realize she had said that out loud until she seen Callie start to shake with laughter. "Oh shut up." She lightly smacked Callie on the arm after she didn't stop cackling.

"Okay." Callie breathed deeply. "I'm done now. Yes, I am human." A smile crept back onto her face which Arizona interrupted it with her lips.

"How about I take my pants off?" Arizona spoke against Callie's lips.

"Great idea." Callie pecked Arizona on the mouth again before laying back on her elbows.

Arizona watched Callie stare at her hungrily as she lowered the pajama pants. She had chosen her cutest panties just a few minutes ago for the occasion. Her mom had questioned her a few months ago when she wanted to buy a black mostly see-through lace thong, but Arizona knew they'd come in handy one day.

"Fuck, oh my god I have no words right now." Callie couldn't move her eyes off of Arizona's almost exposed crotch.

"Well that's a first." Arizona kneeled over Callie and straddled her lap. "Are you ready for this?" their faces were inches apart.

"yes."

**An: i promise here we are! it'll be out in a few days :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: okay guys, if you have followed me this far, I love you. Please don't shun me; this is my first time EVER writing smut so I don't know how this will go. If you aren't comfortable with reading femslash, well this has been a rated M story since the beginning; I'd suggest you to skip this chapter. This is going to kind of be a PWP chapter, so sex. **

"Well that's a first." Arizona kneeled over Callie and straddled her lap. "are you ready for this?" their faces were inches apart.

"Yes."

This one word from Callie means this is really happening, they are really going to get naked and have sex, neither of them knew how this would go, but they were both ready.

"Okay um…panties?" Arizona knew this was it; the only thing standing between them being completely naked is two little pieces of fabric.

Callie sat up off the bed without saying anything, assuming her actions would be reply enough. She hooked her thumbs in the elastic band on each side of her hips. Arizona looked like she was going to stop her from removing the article, but she stayed quite. So Callie pushed it down in one fast movement, afraid she'd chicken out if she stalled any longer. A look of relief flooded across Arizona's face confusing Callie.

"Thank god." Arizona whispered, raising her hand over her heart. After seeing a complete lack of hair Arizona felt a whole lot less worried.

"Uh…what?" _What the hell was she tanking god for?_

"Uh…it's nothing I was just…freaking out a little…" Arizona really didn't want Callie to know how worried she was about body hair, because it was a stupid detail, but one that _really _bothered her.

"Arizona? I am naked on your bed, if you don't tell me what you are so relieved or whatever about I will stop this right now." Somewhere during her scolding Callie had crossed her arms under her breasts, allowing Arizona an even greater view of Callie's boobs pushed up and together.

Arizona somehow managed to tear her eyes from Callie's soft chest and up to her eyes. She looked sheepishly into firm dark brown eyes. "Uh…body hair…it makes me sort of…uncomfortable?"

Callie started laughing uncontrollably again; she fell down on the bed trying to compose herself. "Really? That's what you were so worried about?"

Arizona knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Yea? I'm sorry, I know people can keep their hair however they want but I just don't know if I could…"

"It's okay, I don't like hair either. Let's just keep going." Callie crawled over to Arizona, now completely naked, and lay beside her. She pulled Arizona from her sitting position down by her shoulders. They both welcomed each other's tongue into their mouth. Callie ran her hands all over Arizona's body, deciding since she still had her underwear on, she couldn't play with her ass, she decided on her fully exposed breasts. Arizona enjoyed feeling Callie's chest too, smoothing her hands over the erect buds she heard a low moan, but she didn't know if it came from her or Callie.

"As much as I'm enjoying those, you need to take them off." Callie pulled her face away from Arizona's and nodded towards her lacy underwear.

"Oh, I forgot." Arizona slipped the last bit of clothing between them off and threw it on the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Shit, get back over here." Callie slammed her mouth back onto Arizona, allowing her hands to roam lower on the blonde's body. Callie didn't think she would be allowed to go 'there' yet, so she brought her hands to rub circles on her butt. Arizona, having a little more confidence, shifted so she was on her hands and knees overtop of Callie. She rested down on one elbow, running her other hand slowly down Callie's torso.

"Uh…may I?" Arizona had settled her hand on the place right below her belly button, waiting for some form of permission.

Callie didn't think she could use her voice so she only nodded, sucking in a quick breath before she felt Arizona's hand descend lower. She tensed before Arizona's hand reached it's destination, not sure if it's because she was worried her privates wouldn't be pleasing, or because she didn't want it there. She decided it was the first option.

_Okay Arizona this is it, one more inch and your fingers will be on her vagina, here we go. _One more push of her arm and two of her fingers were soaked in warm liquid. "Calliope?" _damn is this amount of arousal even normal_?

"Yea?" not approving of the interruption Callie became a little Impatient when Arizona only looked at her in confusion. "Yes?" she asked a little more impatient.

"Uh…" Arizona didn't want her to get offended so she changed the question. "Do you want me to…go in?"

"Oh, yea, that'd be okay." Callie didn't exactly know how this would work but she knew it _had_ to go somewhere from here.

Arizona lowered her fingers a little bit lower down to her entrance. "How many…do you want?"

Callie looked up from her laying position again to answer another question. "Just do it!" she snapped. Arizona retracted her hand quickly and flinched. "Oh I'm sorry, please just…one first?"

The smaller girl carefully brought her hand back to it's previous position. She really didn't know what to do from here, was she supposed to go down there too? Running her fingers between the swollen flesh, her fingers were instantly coated in the slick heat again. She thought about asking if that was normal again but she figured from what she could tell between her legs, she was probably the same way. Arizona always knew Callie was the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen, but now, lying underneath her naked spread out on her bed, Arizona was convinced she had never seen anything more perfect.

Callie let out a soft whimper when Arizona's forefinger pushed down on her clit. "Arizona." She had never thought her name was pretty until she heard it escape from Callie's mouth in the form of a moan. "Please?" Arizona didn't realize Callie was actually trying to get her to go in until she brought her own hand down to push the hand between her legs a little lower.

"Oh, okay." she pushed one finger into Callie's entrance both girls moaned softly; Arizona at the feeling of Callie surrounding her finger, and Callie at the amazing feeling of Arizona inside of her. She moved her finger around, feeling the slick walls around her. Since she had never had her finger in herself, let alone anyone else, this was a totally new experience. She wanted to "have a look around" per se so she pushed that one finger deeper. When she felt a spongy part on her upper wall Callie arched her back off the bed, letting out a scream of encouragement. "is that okay, that doesn't hurt right?"

"Fuck no, keep going." Callie didn't bother opening her eyes to look at her. Arizona didn't really know what to do inside, so she sat up from her lying position, and brought her other hand to massage Callie's bundle of nerves. "Oh Arizonaaa." They were glad Arizona's parents weren't home because there was no doubt they would have been able to hear Callie's very vocal approval.

Arizona didn't know how long this was supposed to take, she had been using both of her hands for probably five minutes, Callie wasn't complaining though. Her arms were starting to get sore from the repetitive motions. She moved her pointer finger in and out of Callie repetitively, and moved around her clit in random directions. The smell in the room was uniquely Callie, she couldn't explain it. She knew if it was a perfume, she'd wear it every day.

"faster." Callie's complexion had become flushed and she had beads of sweat on her chest and forehead.

Arizona was in awe of the scene happening on her bed; they were actually having sex. Well some people don't classify it as sex if it doesn't have a penis and a vagina. Those people are wrong. Because if this isn't sex, she has no idea what it is. This, moving her finger quickly in and out of her girlfriend, was the most intimate thing, beautiful thing she has ever done.

She pushed her finger farther up, faster each time. Since Callie enjoyed her poking the squishy part on her upper wall, she curled her finger each time she went in. all of her fingers were coated in Callie's arousal, a little had begun to run down her wrist, but she could wash her hands later.

Callie untangled one of her hands out of the bed sheets and brought it up to grab Arizona's hair. She weaved her fingers through blonde curls, and pulled her head down to meet her. She needed the connection of their lips as Arizona's hands still worked magic between her legs. The new pose was straining Arizona's left arm, now trapped between her and Callie's body while still trying to rub her clit. She had to pull away from the kiss to keep the pain from increasing in her bicep.

Callie could feel her core tightening as Arizona increased her speed. She let out another scream and arched her back off the bed. Arizona felt her walls contract around her digit, still buried deep in her. A minute or so later Callie was flat on the bed again panting and covered in a layer of sweat that was now cooling. Arizona didn't know if she could take her finger out, or if that would hurt, so she left it there until Callie was back on earth.

"Uh…calliope?"

"Damn, that was freaking awesome, you could be a professional."

"Thank you…can I take my finger out now?" she wiggled it a little bit to remind her where it was and Callie jumped, apparently she had forgot it was there.

"Yea…slowly." She braced herself. Arizona slid it out, not with a lot of difficulty since it was still highly lubricated.

Arizona wiped her hands on her sheets; she didn't care since they already had a wet stain under Callie. She was now hyper aware of the throbbing between her legs, her inner thighs were coated in her own liquid from watching what just happened. Arizona didn't really know how to tell Callie, but she really needed her turn, wait she got a turn right? She better get a turn, if not she needed a bathroom break or something, because she had never felt anything like this, and she needed to feel the rest.

"Hey sweetie," Callie caressed her cheek and pushed away a loose curl that had fallen over her face. She had noticed the focused look Arizona was wearing, but she didn't know what she was thinking about. "What's up?" concern filled her voice.

"Um…it's just…I need…"

"Oh, OH, yeah I'm sorry, okay, your turn." _Yes! I do get a turn!_

The rest of the night went much like it just did. Callie gave Arizona the most physically enjoyable night she had ever had. Afterwards Arizona recommended they get clothes on before going to bed incase her parents came home early in the day. The blonde had sprayed some perfume to hopefully cover up the distinct smell of sex in the air. They drifted off wrapped up in each other, totally content with their relationship.

**An: okay so I stressed over writing this, I'm sorry if it sucked. Admittedly I am not experienced in sex, and most definitely not sex with a female. I did my best though, and I hope you like it. This story feels like it's dragging on a little to me, so I'm going to wrap it up soon, if it goes as planned chapter 14 will be the last. **


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona's POV

It's late in the morning, strong sun beans were shining through my thin curtains. I didn't want to be blinded so I felt around my bed with my eyes closed. Callie wasn't beside me like she was when we went to sleep. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside my room. Maybe Callie went downstairs to get some breakfast. Her mom peeked her head in the door, tears were streaming down her face and whatever eyeliner she had been wearing had went with the salty liquid. She sat up quickly in bed, "mom, are you okay?"

My mom walked the rest of the way in, with dad following behind. He looked sad, broken even. I don't ever remember a time when my parents had looked like this, besides when my uncle had died a few years ago.

"Mom! Mom? Where is Calliope?" My voice got louder with each word.

Mom sat down on my bed as a fresh stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't have to say anything, I got the message loud and clear, but I needed her to say it, if she said it out loud it made it real. Hot tears burned my eyes until I let them spill over. "Mom?! You have to tell me where the hell Calliope is!" I don't even care if I swear in front of my parents right now.

"I'm so sorry Arizona." My mother looked like she was having too much trouble taking, so my father interjected. I watched as a single tear washed down his face. It didn't seem like my tear ducts would be done anytime soon so I let it was over me. My heart broke at his words. 'I'm sorry Arizona' that's it? That's fucking it?! All I get is I'm sorry? The girl I love just fucking died and all I get told is I'm sorry? As I thought the word _died_ I felt an involuntary wail come from somewhere in my throat.

"No. No! She is alive! She has to be! I love her! Last night was perfect! We finally had sex! She was my first and I wanted her to be my last!" now I was screaming at them, but they couldn't do anything about what happened, I just needed to yell. I didn't realize what I just said until both my parents went wide-eyes and stared at me, putting their crying on pause.

"What?" mom wasn't really angry, she had told me countless times to just be safe and she knew I was growing, I think I just surprised her. "Oh god Arizona I am so, so sorry." I think mom is all cried out by now, but I'm not. After more tears and more sobs, I felt a little calmer, and I wanted answers.

"How?" I don't know when she left or where she was going, or even that she_ was_ leaving. How did my parents know before me?

Answering my unspoken question, "you have told us to answer your phone if you're not around so you don't miss a call. So you left your cell in the kitchen last night and I was making us breakfast. I heard Callie's ring tone go off, your father had said you were still asleep so I just answered it." My mom's voice broke more as her explanation went on. "Callie's mother was on the other line, after I coaxed down her crying she told he Callie had been in a car wreck." She had started crying again but tried to talk through the tears. "She was pronounced dead on the scene."

The more I cried, the more I felt I had to cry. I don't know if I can live in a world Callie isn't in. I couldn't imagine going to school without seeing Callie's illuminating smile. I don't know how to go a day without texting or calling my awesome girlfriend. She was just so perfect. Her smile, her hair, her freaking lips, her jaw bone, her boobs oh my god, everything about her made my heart swell. But now, knowing I will never, ever get to feel her warm, soft kin again, my heart crushed even more. It was an unfathomable thought, after only a month I know I love her, but I will never get to tell her that. I will never get to look deep into her big brown eyes and tell her just how beautiful and amazing she is.

"Arizona, are you okay?" my dad asked with concern. I appreciate it but no, I really am not fucking okay!

I tried to say yes but what went through my tears was sort of a "yush". My mom moved over to my side of the bed and wrapped me in a hug. I didn't push her away, I wanted to push away her, to deny her sympathy, but I knew she didn't deserve that. She was only trying to help. I knew I never wanted anyone physically or emotionally close to me again. My life would never be the same again. I got to know my soul mate. Before Callie I had never believed in soul mates, but it was hard not to after her. The thing is, I'd never be this in love again, I might have girlfriends and sex, but I'd never care about them like I did her. Wait did? No! Do, I do love Callie; even if she isn't here anymore I will always love her.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" my dad asked, I guess he was worried they were invading my space. I see my mom shoot him a look that says "we're not leaving her like this".

"Yea, actually that'd be great." I looked at my mom, begging with my eyes for them to leave.

"You sure? We can stay as long as you need." She looked like she was worried about my health; like I'd do something to hurt myself. I hadn't thought about it before, but that might be a good idea. No, that was unnecessary, I have friends, and they would help me.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I think I just need to be alone." I had never liked crying in front of people, but I've broken that rule quite a few times. My mom patted me on the back and stood up, since dad had stood awkwardly by my bed the whole time, he waited for mom to join him. They left my room without another word.

I look around my room; it feels like it's closing in on me, all four walls are moving closer. I'm pretty sure they really aren't moving but that's how it feels, my room is only a few feet in perimeter now and I don't know why. I keep hearing noises downstairs and wondering if it was Callie, it's a stupid thought but when I went to bed, she was here. We were happy, probably the happiest I have ever been. And now, this morning, this was the worst day of my life. I brought my knees up to my chin; I curled up into a ball as my room stopped shrinking. The walls went back to normal; my room looked like it has since I changed it around a year ago.

All I could think about was Callie; I turned my TV on to a Friends marathon, but Monica, her dark hair, reminded me of Callie. Everything reminds me of Callie, the bluntness of this random character. Ugh. I flip through the channels. Nothing was on, well if it was a normal day I would have probably watched a number of these shows, but it wasn't a normal day. The pain might subside; people will stop asking me if I'm okay. But I will never have a normal day again. There will never be a day I'm not thinking of Callie. She will always linger in my mind.

I decided to try and wash the day off. I gathered up my shower supplies from under the bathroom counter. I strip of the clothes I wore to bed, the clothes Callie snuggled into. I bent over to pick the shirt back up, breathing in Callie's scent. I will never wash this shirt again. Hopefully it will always smell like this so I can remember it.

I turned the hot water on. Hoping I could melt away all of today's shit, I stepped in. it almost burned my skin, but the pain was a distraction from the day's events. I sat down on the shower chair, I didn't usually use it but the crying had exhausted me. I sat back, letting the waterfall surround me. Did this really happen? How in hell did my life change so much in one day?

**An: it's a little weird, out of all the chapters I feel like I enjoyed writing this one the most. I feel a little like shonda rhymes right now… One more chapter guys, I love you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona woke up to another day. Another day, is this what the rest of her life would be? She felt like her world will always be broken and she didn't know if she would ever wake up and feel normal. She felt more tears run down her face. Damn. Would the tears ever stop?

She heard ruffling downstairs and her mom singing. What the hell was she singing? Her voice was muffled through the door so she couldn't hear the words clearly, but the tune sounded foreign. Arizona sat up in her bed; she smelled food coming from the kitchen. The thought of eating made her feel a little better. She hoped up and cleaned herself up from crying, hoping her parents wouldn't notice her red eyes. Grabbing some clothes out of the closet, she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

The smell strengthened as she descended the stairs, bacon and eggs? The singing got louder and she realized it wasn't in English.

Just as she turned the corner going into the kitchen, she realized who the voice belonged to. There, standing in front of her stove, standing in a pair of her basketball shorts and a t-shirt, there she was.

"Hey there beautiful, I hope you like bacon." Callie, standing there like it was totally normal. Was this a dream? Was she really there? Arizona stood in the archway, jaw dropped and round-eyed. After a few seconds of staring Callie became uncomfortable. "Uh…am I not allowed to use your kitchen? I'm sorry, last time I was here your parents told me to make myself at home. So I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast. Oh my god, I didn't know, I promise I'll wash the dishes when I'm done. Your parents won't be pissed will they?" Callie had started rambling, but Arizona was too star struck to stop her.

"Calliope?"

"You okay, babe?"

"I love you." She couldn't believe Callie was here, it was all a dream, yesterday never happened.

'What?" it was Callie's turn to be surprised.

"You died and- and I realized I loved you, but it was too late. I don't want it to be too late, not ever. I want to spend every day with you, every boring day. We could get a cat. Or-or a"

"Whoa, when did I die?"

"Uh...I guess, I had a dream, it just felt so damn real." Arizona ran her hands through her hair, noting that she needed to take a shower after getting sweaty last night. It was last night right?

"But I love you, it was freaking terrifying, and horrible, and I never want it to happen, but the dream helped me realize, I love you."

"I love you too." Callie wasn't sure before, but she knew now. Things had changed, she didn't really know how, but it was different.

Their relationship had been taken to a new level last night, not only physically, but emotionally. It might have taken Arizona having a dream she died, but it pushed both their asses into accepting it.

"Hey, um…what do you say I call my parents and see when they'll be home?" Arizona gave Callie a suggestive look.

"Oh really?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "And what about my delicious breakfast?"

"We'll eat it in bed." Arizona said simply, like it was a no-brainer.

She called her parents, and they wouldn't be home until later tonight, which was perfect. Arizona had hovered over Callie as she finished cooking, standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her midsection. Callie shivered at every hot breath Arizona breathed down the collar of her neck.

After comfortable conversation over the meal Callie prepared, Arizona was ready to have her dessert. "Calliope, the meal was great." Arizona beamed at her girlfriend, her voice got lower and her face shifted from cheery, to hungry. "How about you let me show you how much I appreciate it?" Arizona pounced on Callie, pushing her down on the bed.

The girls spent the rest of the time they had before Arizona's parents got home naked cuddling in bed. They made sure to have clothes on by the time her parents got home. Callie had called her mom to check in, and say she'd be home later that night. Arizona's parents weren't angry she had a girl over, so far that they invited Callie to join them for dinner.

They sat in happy conversation, Daniel got to know Callie and after she left, he told her he really liked Callie.

When she got home, Callie's mom asked her if she had fun, she thought about telling her the truth, but decided she'd tell her soon.

Finis.

**An: okay, it's over guys, I know chapter 13 didn't please some of you, but it served a greater purpose. As I explained above, it helped Arizona realize that she loved Callie, even if she was afraid to say it**. **I thank my two beta readers, Jonathan and Katie, thank you so much for reading my shit and helping out. Thanks to my bros on tumblr for ****_wanting_**** to read my stuff, and thanks for liking it. thank you people I don't know that enjoyed my little story. I love you all. -A**


End file.
